Red
by xxaoxx
Summary: Ini tentang sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan warna merah. Little bit embarrassing actually. (MEANIE! GS! OS! COMPLETE!)


Selamat membaca!

Hari ini kelas 11-2 melaksanakan pelajaran olahraga, salah satu pelajaran yang dibenci oleh tokoh utama kita. Wonwoo bukannya tidak bisa, dia hanya lebih memilih membaca bukunya atau bermain _game_. Oh tenang saja Wonwoo bukan semacam kutu buku karena membaca hanya salah satu hobinya, dia termasuk salah satu gadis cantik yang dikagumi oleh para pria di sekolahnya. Jadi dengan malas dia mulai melakukan pemanasan seperti teman-teman lainnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa lebih tidak _mood_ dibanding hari-hari biasanya, ditambah perutnya juga sedikit terasa sakit sejak pagi tadi.

Guru olahraga mereka, Jung _sonsaengnim_ mulai menyuruh semua murid berbaris kembali dengan rapi setelah selesai pemanasan, untuk menjelaskan peraturan _game_ yang akan mereka lakukan di jam olahraga ini. Jadi hari ini mereka akan bermain _dodgeball_, iya bola yang dilempar-lempar itu untuk mengeluarkan lawan. Namun, hari ini peraturannya sedikit berbeda. Jadi satu siswa akan berpasangan dengan satu siswi, dan siswa harus melindungi siswi pasangannya agar tidak terkena bola supaya mereka tidak dikeluarkan dari permainan. Jadi siswa tidak apa-apa terkena lemparan bola, yang terpenting siswi pasangannya aman.

Jung _sonsaeng_ mulai membagi para siswa siswi untuk berpasangan. Terdengar suara ribut para gadis yang berharap agar berpasangan dengan para siswa tampan incaran mereka, para siswa sih berlagak sok _cool_ padahal dalam hati mereka sedang memohon-mohon agar berpasangan dengan para gadis cantik terutama tokoh utama kita, Jeon Wonwoo.

"Bisakah aku berpasangan dengan Vernon, dia pasti keren sekali"

"Seokmin juga sangat tampan, _omo_!"

"Yang paling tampan itu Seungcheol _oppa_ tau!"

"Ya! Kita sekelas kenapa kau memanggilnya _oppa_?"

"Dia tampan, jadi dia adalah _oppa_!"

"Bukankah Jun lebih tampan?"

"Soonyoung imut sekali."

Dan sebagainya, begitulah kira-kira percakapan para siswi yang niatnya sih bisik-bisik, padahal terdengar sampai ke seberang lapangan. Para lelaki yang dibicarakan sih tidak terlalu peduli, sudah terlalu biasa dibicarakan para gadis.

Cih! Dasar tampans!

Iya pake 's' soalnya jamak.

Wonwoo yang memang sejak tadi tidak _mood_ hanya diam, berdiri disebelah Jihoon sahabat mungilnya yang juga terlihat tidak tertarik dengan obrolan rempong para gadis lainnya.

"Harap tenang ya anak-anak, saya akan membacakan pasangan-pasangan untuk bermain _dodgeball_." Seru Jung sonsaengnim.

"_NE_!" Koor para murid.

"Seungcheol dengan Jeonghan"

"Seokmin bersama Jisoo"

"Jun dan Minghao"

"Vernon dengan Seungkwan"

Bisa Wonwoo lihat sahabat cerewetnya itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya karena dipasangkan dengan Vernon, gebetannya sejak dulu.

Jung _sonsaeng _kembali mengumumkan para pasangan siswa-siswi, terkadang disertai dengan sorakan, seruan iri, dan helaan napas. Yang terakhir itu berlaku untuk Jihoon yang harus berpasangan bersama Soonyoung, laki-laki yang menurut Jihoon sangat berisik dan suka sekali mendekatinya.

"Dan pasangan terakhir Kim Mingyu bersama Jeon Wonwoo."

Semua murid langsung memandang ke arah Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang sama-sama berdiri paling belakang dengan pandangan terkejut.

Kim Mingyu itu tampan sih, tampan sekali malah.

Tinggi, badannya bagus pula walaupun tidak pernah ditunjukan namun bisa terlihat dari seberapa cocoknya dia menggunakan seragam dan terlihat keren.

Sepertinya dia juga jago olahraga,

Namun dia itu AnSos! Anti sosial.

Bukan tanpa alasan para murid menyebutnya begitu, bayangkan saja dia lebih memilih duduk di pojok belakang sendirian dan mendengarkan musik dengan _earphone_ nya atau tidur dibanding berinteraksi dengan murid lainnya. Kalo dengan para murid lelaki sih masih mending, terkadang dia mau menjawab saat diajak bicara. Ya meskipun satu dua kata, atau malah hanya geleng-angguk. Sedangkan dengan murid perempuan? nihil.

Dan Jeon Wonwoo, benar sih gadis cantik itu banyak dikagumi namun sebenarnya dia sedikit jutek dan lebih memilih diam jika sedang tidak _mood_, seperti sekarang ini. Wajahnya saja terlihat mendung.

Dan mereka dipasangkan, menurut kalian akan bagaimana?

Wonwoo hanya menghela napas saat tau dia berpasangan dengan Kim Mingyu, _mood_nya rasanya semakin buruk. Bukannya dia membenci lelaki itu, hanya saja dia merasa tidak nyaman berinteraksi dengan si anak ansos itu. Sedangkan Mingyu tetap dengan wajah datarnya dan berjalan menghampiri Wonwoo yang masih diam di tempatnya.

"Ayo!" Ajak Mingyu, Wonwoo sedikit terkejut saat Mingyu berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan dengannya walaupun hanya satu kata.

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk, lalu terkesiap saat Mingyu menggandeng tangannya menuju lapangan _dodgeball_. Tidak hanya Wonwoo, para murid disana juga terkejut melihat hal itu. Namun, bunyi peluit mengalihkan fokus mereka agar segera memulai permainan.

Para siswa mulai melempar, menangkis dan menghalau bola agar tidak mengenai siswi pasangan mereka. Tidak sedikit siswi yang dengan berlebihan menjerit-jerit saat ada bola mengarah ke mereka, yang untungnya beberapa dapat dihalau pasangan mereka namun, tidak sedikit juga yang mengenai tubuh mereka.

Wonwoo dengan malas berpegangan pada sisi kaos olahraga yang dikenakan Mingyu, sejak tadi bola sangat jarang mengarah ke arah mereka yang berdiri di belakang sendiri. Awalnya Wonwoo lega karena tidak perlu repot-repot menghindar bersama Mingyu, tetapi dia baru sadar bahwa permainan akan semakin sulit saat para lawan tinggal sedikit.

Dan benar saja, tinggal tiga pasangan termasuk Mingyu-Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengintip dari balik punggung lebar Mingyu untuk melihat lawannya.

Oh tidak!

Seungcheol-Jeonghan yang barbar dan Soonyoung-Jihoon yang walaupun tidak akur namun kompak dan sangat kompetitif.

"Nah karena hanya tinggal tiga pasangan, saya akan memberikan waktu lima menit dan yang paling lama bertahan itulah pemenangnya."

Pritt!

Peluit ditiup dan mulailah pertandingan _dodgeball _yang sebenarnya. Para pasangan mulai menyerang satu sama lain. Wonwoo menghela napas saat dirinya harus mulai berlari-lari mengikuti Mingyu yang menghindari bola, namun dia baru menyadari bahwa sepertinya sejak tadi dia aman iitu dikarenakan tubuh tinggi dan tegap Mingyu yang melindunginya.

Dan Wonwoo melamun disaat yang tidak tepat, karena saat itu sebuah bola yang dilempar Seungcheol mengarah kepada mereka dan Wonwoo yang masih melamun tidak mengikuti Mingyu yang menghindar sehingga tubuhnya terlihat dan hampir terkena bola.

Ya hampir saja, untungnya Mingyu memiliki refleks cepat dan segera memeluk tubuh Wonwoo yang sekarang terpaku karena pelukan Mingyu.

Bisa didengarnya para murid mulai menyoraki mereka karena terlihat seperti sedang _shooting _drama, Wonwoo baru tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya saat Mingyu menanyakan sesuatu yang membuatnya bingung.

"Hei, bisakah kau berbalik?" Tanya Mingyu, Wonwoo sebenarnya heran dengan permintaan Mingyu namun dia hanya menurutinya tanpa berkata apapun.

Setelah berbalik membelakangi Mingyu, beberapa detik kemudian Wonwoo semakin heran karena teman-teman perempuannya malah berteriak terkejut dengan cukup heboh.

Wonwoo tidak tau saja jika dibelakangnya Mingyu sedang membuka baju olahraganya, dan memperlihatkan kaos putih polos yang dikenakannya. Tidak hanya itu Wonwoo bisa merasakan seseorang sedang memeluk pinggangnya, lebih tepatnya memakaikan atau mengikatkan baju olahraganya ke pinggang Wonwoo dan sudah pasti orang tersebut adalah Mingyu.

Semakin hebohlah para siswa-siswi yang ada di lapangan tersebut, bahkan pasangan lain lawan Mingyu-Wonwoo saja menghentikan permainan dan lebih tertarik memperhatikan kedua temannya yang terlihat seperti berpelukan dari belakang jika dilihat dari sisi mereka.

Jung _sonsaeng_ juga sudah menyerah untuk menyuruh para muridnya itu agar tenang kembali.

"Kau bisa berjalan?" Tanya Mingyu kepada Wonwoo yang dibalas kerutan dahi

"Tentu saja." Jawab Wonwoo yang heran .

"Kau sedang dalam _period_ ya?" Tanya Mingyu lagi yang membuat Wonwoo terdiam syok sampai-sampai wajahnya terliat memucat.

JDERRR!

Wonwoo rasanya malu sekali, karena kenapa dari sekian banyak orang harus Mingyu yang menyadarinya dan kenapa harus pada saat seperti ini.

"Apakah parah?" Wonwoo mulai panik.

"Lumayan." Wonwoo semakin panik, karena dia sekarang bisa merasakan darah yang merembes itu cukup banyak.

"Jadi kau bisakan berjalan ke kamar mandi sendiri?" Tanya Mingyu lagi yang sekarang dibalas gelengan lemas oleh Wonwoo.

Wonwoo merasa badannya kaku saat tahu darah haidnya menembus cukup banyak, kakinya juga lemas untuk berjalan.

Masih bingung harus bagaimana ,Wonwoo tiba-tiba merasa tubuhnya melayang dan ternyata Mingyu sedang menggedonganya ala _bridal_. Wonwoo hanya bisa pasrah sembari menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di dada Mingyu.

Tidak usah dibahas lagi bagaimana reaksi teman-teman mereka, cukup satu kata. HEBOH.

Ah satu lagi. HISTERIS. Mungkin yang ini sedikit berlebihan ehehehe.

Setelah sampai di depan toilet perempuan, Mingyu menurunkan Wonwoo. Untung saja masih jam pelajaran jadi tidak ada kehebohan-kehebohan lain.

"Dimana kau menaruh baju gantimu?" Tanya Mingyu kepada Wonwoo yang masih menunduk.

"Di bangkuku, kutaruh di _paper bag_ warna biru." Cicit Wonwoo.

Lalu Mingyu langsung berlalu tanpa berkata apapun, dan Wonwoo hanya diam berdiri menunggu Mingyu yang pergi mengambil pakaian gantinya, mungkin. Lima menit kemudian Mingyu kembali dengan berlari kecil lalu segera memberikan paper bag milik Wonwoo.

"Maaf aku lama." Ucap Mingyu, dan Wonwoo hanya menggeleng tidak masalah.

"Terima kasih." Balas Wonwoo.

"Hmm, segeralah ganti. Aku akan menunggu disini, jadi panggil saja aku jika butuh sesuatu." Wonwoo sebenarnya cukup terkejut mendengar Mingyu yang berbicara cukup panjang.

Wonwoo masuk kedalam salah satu bilik kamar mandi, untungnya dia selalu membawa pakaian dalam tambahan untuk berjaga-jaga jika hal seperti ini terjadi.

"Aduh aku lupa tidak membawa pembalut." Risau Wonwoo saat ingat jika dirinya tidak membawa benda yang paling penting itu , dan dia berpikir untuk meminta tolong Mingyu mengambilkan pembalut di UKS.

"Jangan bodoh Wonwoo, mana mau dia mengambilkanmu barang seperti itu. Mau ditaruh mana mukanya." Rutuk Wonwoo pada dirinya sendiri dan tak sengaja matanya melihat sebuah bungkusan putih di sela-sela bajunya.

Itu pembalut!

Astaga, apakah Mingyu tadi memintanya kepada penjaga UKS dahulu makanya dia pergi cukup lama?

Ya menurutmu saja Jeon, tidak mungkin dia menggeledah satu-persatu tas para sisiwi untuk mencarikanmu pembalut kan.

Wonwoo bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas dan memerah karena hal yang dilakukan Mingyu untuknya. Daripada malu, dia lebih merasa tersentuh karena jarang sekali ada laki-laki yang mau melakukan hal seperti ini untuk seorang perempuan. Bahkan mereka bukan teman dekat.

Setelah selesai berganti, Wonwoo keluar dan melihat Mingyu berdiri dengan menyenderkan badannya ke tembok.

'Kenapa Mingyu tiba-tiba terlihat sangat tampan dan keren?' Pikir Wonwoo

Mingyu yang menyadari keberadaan Wonwoo pun menoleh ke arah gadis itu, dan tersenyum?

_Wow! _Seorang Kim Mingyu tersenyum, kepada seorang gadis pula. Mungkin hari itu harus dicatat sebagai hari bersejarah.

"Sudah selesai?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, dan balas tersenyum kecil.

Lalu mereka mulai berjalan beriringan menuju ke kelas, harusnya mereka kembali ke lapangan karena pelajaran olahraga belum selesai namun siapa peduli, dengan adanya situasi seperti ini.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi ya Mingyu" Ucap Wonwoo sedikit akward namun terdengar tulus.

"Hmm."

'Ayo tanyakan Wonwoo, jangan jadi pengecut.' Batin Wonwoo berkecamuk.

"Emm gyu?" Mingyu hanya menolehkan wajahnya kepada Wonwoo dan menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak tertarik berbaur dengan anak-anak, menurutku kau sungguh baik jadi kurasa tidak akan ada masalah jika kau bergaul?" Tanya Wonwoo hati-hati.

Mingyu yang ditanyai tetap datar-datar saja, lalu hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"_Molla._"

Wonwoo rasanya antara ingin mengamuk dan menahan diri karena ingat jika tadi sudah ditolong makhluk tampan di sebelahnya itu.

Setelah menghembuskan nafas agar tenang, Wonwoo berinisiatif mengajak Mingyu untuk berteman. Bukankan niatnya amat mulia?

"Tapi kau maukan berteman denganku?"

"Tidak."

Mendengar jawaban yang sangat menyebalkan di telinganya membuat Wonwoo langsung menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap Mingyu dengan sengit. Apa-apaan lelaki ini, pikirnya.

"Kenapa?!" Kali ini nada Wonwoo sedikit naik, sepertinya dia sudah diuJung menahan amarah bahkan dia sudah menghentikan langkahnya agar bisa fokus berbicara dengan lelaki tampan itu.

'Kenapa Mingyu menyebalkan sekali, apakah dia tidak tau aku sedang PMS. Untung dia tampan.' Pikir Wonwoo dengan menggebu-gebu di dalam hati.

"Karena sejak awal aku tidak berniat menjadikanmu sebatas teman."

Hah?

Sekarang Wonwoo malah memasang wajah melongo karena masih berusaha memproses ucapan Mingyu.

"Bukankan lebih baik kau menjadi kekasihku Won?" Disertai senyum tipis yang memabukkan.

Hmm.

Tidak usah bertanya seabstrak apa ekspresi wajah Wonwoo sekarang ini mendengar 'Pernyataan Cinta' yang sama kali tidak romatis itu dari seorang Kim Mingyu.

End.

/

/

/

Sampai jumpa! Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
